Hatred to Love
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can’t stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes.
1. Default Chapter

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter One: WHAT?!?  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Change of Scene  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
"Sakura are you ready to go?" asked my best friend, Tomoyo. We were at her house, I was spending the week there while Dad and Touya went out on a trip. Just the guys. Today was Monday, and as always I'm late. But today, we're getting a ride. So hopefully, this week, I won't make Tomoyo late.  
  
"Just a minute and-yup! Ready to go!" I say as I run down the stairs and meet up with Tomoyo. We head in the car, and go to school.  
  
"Sakura, what day is it today?"  
  
"Monday w- oh no. Today is their prank day."  
  
"Yup. Are you prepared?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got a change of clothes, a hairbrush, hairspray, make up, extra shoes and of course pepper spray just in case they go too far."  
  
"Same here. Do you have your cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah of course! We never know, we might have to call 911!" I say as we laugh. We stop the car, and we see the guys outside.  
  
'Oh great they're going to do something to us.' Tomoyo thinks to herself.  
  
"Hello ladies," said a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, and to almost every girl in school ,the second most dreamy guy in the school. This was Eriol. (A/N sorry I dunno how to spell his last name).  
  
"And how are we today?" said a boy with chocolate brown hair and deep hypnotizing amber eyes, circling us. He too was tall and muscular. ALMOST every girl in school drooled over him. He was the hottest guy in school. This was Syaoran Li. Eriol was also Syaoran's best friend.  
  
"Go to hell," we both say after looking at each other, and then we walk away. Then they follow. It's always the same on Mondays.  
  
"Listen girls, we have a proposal for you," says Syaoran.  
  
"And what might that be," I say Tomoyo and I still walking fast.  
  
"First of all slow down," Eriol said.  
  
"Why should we? Can't keep up hon?" Tomoyo says taunting him. She turns to face them, then turns back to see where she is walking.  
  
"Ugh! Will you just stop and listen," Syaoran says grabbing my hand and holding me to him. I don't think he meant to do that because he's blushing like mad. And he allows me to step backwards.  
  
"We don't wanna fight with you guys anymore. There's this guy who we really hate, and you guys hate him too, so this can work out," Eriol explains.  
  
"Us? Team up with you?" Tomoyo says. Then she looks at me, and then we laugh and walk away again.  
  
"Damn it, they didn't fall for it. We have to think of another one," Eriol says.  
  
"I know man, this sucks!" Syaoran says. "Well what can we do?"  
  
"I know, come on, we gotta beat them to their lockers!" Eriol yells as they start to run.  
  
*Back to Where Sakura and Tomoyo Are*  
  
"Sakura I'm scared, last week, they had a ton of real spiders in our lockers."  
  
"Well, you're not alone. But we have to get them open to put our stuff inside. And what they do to us, we'll just get them back ten times as hard."  
  
"Right," Tomoyo said as she held her breath.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
"Tomoyo what is it! What's in your locker?"  
  
"Oh my god! It's just a fake. I'm so happy it's fake."  
  
"Well time for me to open mine," I say as I hold my breath. "AAAAAAAAAAH- Oh my god! This one's fake too. It's just a huge snake that squirted a bunch of paint on me. I gotta go change." I go into the washroom, and change.  
  
"Okay let's go and give their shit back to them," Tomoyo says when I get out of the washroom.  
  
"Here's your bullshit. I would've expected you guys to do something more extreme," Tomoyo says.  
  
"Yeah, that was weak," I say. We throw them their stuff, and walk away to our first class.  
  
*In Class*  
  
"Alright class, please be seated," said Tarada-Sensei. "Kinomoto-san, what play will we be doing. You will choose from the hat this time."  
  
I opened the piece of paper. "Sleeping Beauty," I say.  
  
"Daidouji-san, you will choose the two main people."  
  
"Okay. The Sleeping Beauty is. Sakura Kinomoto!" says Tomoyo as all the guys begin to be happy. They'd do anything to kiss Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"The narrarator will be myself, and Prince charming will be. no! I-I- I mean, Syaoran Li," Tomoyo said looking though she might have a heart attack.  
  
"WHAT?!?" yells Sakura  
  
"Hmm? Yeah okay, sure, whatever," started out Syaoran.  
  
"With Li?!? No way!"  
  
"Kinomoto?!? Keep on dreaming." Syaoran says realizing what is happening.  
  
"You have no choice. We've decided to twist this around a bit. Sleeping Beauty has a best friend, and the Prince also has a friend, so there will be four main characters," Tarada-Sensei said.  
  
"Li, you will choose the other two people."  
  
"They are Tomoyo and Eriol." Said Syaoran smirking.  
  
"Well at least now you can suffer with me," I whisper to Tomoyo giggling.  
  
"Shuddup," Tomoyo says pouting. All four of them are really pissed off.  
  
  
  
*After Class*  
  
"Whose house is the biggest?" Eriol asks after class.  
  
"Daidouji of course," Syaoran answers.  
  
"Then we will go to her place after school." Eriol says again.  
  
"Wait a sec, you all can't come over to my place," Tomoyo asks.  
  
"And why not?" Eriol asks using his hotty tone.  
  
"Because she says so, so back off!" I say. He can't talk to her like that.  
  
"Watch it Kinomoto," Syaoran says.  
  
"Listen, everyone can just meet at my house, no one is home, so it will be fine," I say. I hate fighting.  
  
"But your dad will get mad at you Sakura, we'll have it at my place" Tomoyo says as we both walk away.  
  
"UGH! I HATE HIM!" I yell.  
  
"Which one?" Tomoyo asks me.  
  
"Both, come on, let's go to our next class," I say.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo says. "I still don't want them coming to my house you know."  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
Hey guys how was that chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R me at a_Annand@yahoo.com. Thanks buh bye! 


	2. Practice, Practice, Practice

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Two: Practice, Practice, Practice  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Change of Scene  
  
  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
"Okay. The Sleeping Beauty is. Sakura Kinomoto!" says Tomoyo as all the guys begin to be happy. They'd do anything to kiss Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"The narrarator will be myself, and Prince charming will be. no! I-I- I mean, Syaoran Li," Tomoyo said looking though she might have a heart attack.  
  
"You have no choice. We've decided to twist this around a bit. Sleeping Beauty has a best friend, and the Prince also has a friend, so there will be four main characters," Tarada-Sensei said.  
  
"Li, you will choose the other two people."  
  
"They are Tomoyo and Eriol." Said Syaoran smirking.  
  
"Listen, everyone can just meet at my house, no one is home, so it will be fine," I say. I hate fighting.  
  
"But your dad will get mad at you Sakura, we'll have it at my place" Tomoyo says as we both walk away.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
School just ended, and sadly, the two biggest assholes in the whole world are coming to my house. This really bites. But ah well. The one thing I can't believe is I have to kiss that jerk EW! Him and his slimy lips. UGH. But he's not that bad looking. Shut up stupid little voice in my head! Damn, what have I been on?  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, you know what really sucks for you? You and Eriol actually look kind of cute together," Sakura says giggling.  
  
"Me? And him? And I thought I was on something. The real good-looking couple is you and Li. And why did you call him by his first name?"  
  
"It pisses him off so much!" she says laughing. I have an evil best friend.  
  
"Well, looks like we're here."  
  
"Yup, and there are the guys, let's go," Sakura says as we get out of the car.  
  
"Come on in. I've already got our costumes done, I just need your measurements Eriol and Li." I say.  
  
"But we'll do that later, let's get something to eat. I'm starved!" Sakura says.  
  
"What's new?" Syaoran says.  
  
"Shove it Li," she says back.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, there is some hot chocolate on the stove, and some cheesecake in the fridge," says a maid.  
  
"Thank-you," I say as I go to the fridge.  
  
"We better bring some up for Kero too, or else he'll get mad the gaki has some and he doesn't," Sakura says glaring at Li.  
  
"Come on you guys, take a chill pill. Let's get this over and done with," Eriol says following Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine," they both say. Damn, and I thought Eriol and I don't get along.  
  
We started practicing for the play.  
  
"Okay, we're done that scene, now it's time for Eriol and Li's part, we're laying down on the two beds, and then Eriol it's your turn," I say. This is going to get very uncomfortable.  
  
"Prince, here they are. The two fair maidens like legend says," Eriol says reading from the script.  
  
"Yes my dear friend. They are so beautiful. Now we have to do what legend holds to break the spell we must give them a- oh hell no!" Syaoran says getting up and throwing the script down.  
  
"What?" Sakura says getting up from her laying down position.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Eriol asks, looking through the script for where Syaoran was reading. "Okay it says 'Yes my dear friend. They are so beautiful. Now we have to do what legend holds to break the spell we must give them a kiss.' Nope I agree with him, I am not doing it."  
  
"Guys this is worth 75% of our grade. I am not failing because of you two bakas!" I yell. I think they got scared.  
  
"Just kiss us and get it over with," Sakura says.  
  
"Fine. Let's go back to Syaoran's last line."  
  
"Yes my dear friend. They are so beautiful. Now we have to do what legend holds to break the spell we must give them a kiss," Syaoran says, as he and Eriol close their books and put them down. "Eriol you do it first."  
  
"No you do it first."  
  
"No you!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Eriol says as he leans in and kisses me. Hmm. he isn't a bad kisser. Damn! What he hell am I on.  
  
'Wow, she's a good kisser, and she doesn't look that bad. Shut up voice! I hate this girl! No you don't! Yes I do! Do not! Okay I don't but- Geez! What the hell am I on!'  
  
Then it ends. Syaoran and Sakura begin to hoot and cheer while laughing at us.  
  
"Hot moves Eriol," Sakura says.  
  
"Nice Daidouji," Syaoran says to me.  
  
"Oh it's not over yet buddy, you two still have to strut your stuff," I say smirking. Oooh this is going to be good.  
  
Hey guys how was that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R+R me at a_Annand@yahoo.com. Thanks buy bye! 


	3. The Kiss and The Plan

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Three: The Kiss and The Plan  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Change of Scene  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"Fine, fine," Eriol says as he leans in and kisses me. Hmm. he isn't a bad kisser. Damn! What he hell am I on.  
  
'Wow, she's a good kisser, and she doesn't look that bad. Shut up voice! I hate this girl! No you don't! Yes I do! Do not! Okay I don't but- Geez! What the hell am I on!'  
  
Then it ends. Syaoran and Sakura begin to hoot and cheer while laughing at us.  
  
"Hot moves Eriol," Sakura says.  
  
"Nice Daidouji," Syaoran says to me.  
  
"Oh it's not over yet buddy, you two still have to strut your stuff," I say smirking. Oooh this is going to be good.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Great it's my turn. I put my book down. Sakura is lying down on her bed. She looks so beautiful with her hair down, and the sun shining down on her. Damn it! Shut up little voice. (A/N Everyone has those little voices in my story). I say the truth! Ugh, whatever. Well it's now or never. I lean in and kiss her.  
  
'Hmm, he's not that bad of a kisser. He's really cute and stuff too. WHAT?!? What's wrong with you, this guy is you enemy. You can't be thinking that type of thing about him. But it's true. WHAT?!? What the hell am I on?' (A/N Also, everyone thinks they're on something, I think it's kinda funny.)  
  
She really is beautiful and a great kisser. I wonder what drove us apart all those years ago. Then it ended. Reluctantly. RELUCTANTLY? WHAT ARE YOU ON MAN?!?  
  
Since Sakura and I did the hooting and cheering so did Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Get a room!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, you don't even kiss your dates like that man!" Eriol said as he waved his finger back and forth. Sakura and I must have turned over 50 shades of red.  
  
"Okay whatever, let's eat now hmm? Now where's Kero?" Sakura said changing the topic.  
  
"I think he said he wanted to get something from your house, and went through a window?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll save him a piece. But I'm starved so I gotta eat now," Eriol said. Everyone begins to eat. Personally I'm glad the little stuffed toy isn't here. He notices everything.  
  
"You guys wanna go downstairs?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I say. "Maybe we can watch TV."  
  
"I have a better idea. Look what I found," Tomoyo says picking up a bottle spinning it. "And look what it does."  
  
All three of us gulped. You can't say no to a game like this. It's illegal.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, you spin first," Tomoyo says.  
  
"Oh please god, don't let this one be for me, please, please, please," I heard I whispering. And her prayers were answered. When Sakura opened her eyes it pointed at.  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol, second kiss for today. Both you have gone first," I say.  
  
I hear Tomoyo groan. "You know what, I have another idea. Why don't you and Sakura kiss again. You guys look so kawaii together! You would make the perfect couple," Tomoyo says. Sakura only goes a little red. But I go al 50 shades once again. "You know you want to Li," she says again. She was right I did.  
  
"Hey guys," Sakura interrupts, noticing how much I'm blushing. I mouth a thank you to her. She nods and smiles. I blush again, but only a little bit this time. "I've been wanting to play a prank on the entire school for awhile. We need some guys in it too. You two would go along perfectly, but if you don't want to, then sure, we can find out some other guys who would," Sakura said plainly.  
  
"What would we have to do?" Syaoran asks. Tomoyo and he begin to smile as they explain.  
  
"Well, you guys have all these girls drooling all over you guys, and we have all these guys drooling over us. Haven't you noticed that they immediately stop when someone comes along for them, and they're cute and popular and stuff?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah that does happen," Eriol says.  
  
"Well, if we pretended to be going out and still hit on a bunch of people, it will confuse the hell out them. They won't know what is going on. We can cut it at the play. We can tell everyone when we're backstage. But, we'll have to make it look real. You got it? We don't want any screw ups," Sakura said smirking.  
  
"Hold on we have to talk," I say to Eriol.  
  
In Syaoran's Corner  
  
"Listen man, I'll do it for you," I say to him.  
  
"For me what? How?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Well you got the hots for Daidouji."  
  
"Yeah so? And as if you don't for Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Yeah I do, so then this will be the perfect way for us to get them to actually go out with us later."  
  
"True, alright we'll do it then?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
We come out of our little 'corner'.  
  
"So is it a yes, or is it a no?" Sakura asks.  
  
"We've decided to do it. We'll do our part, on how we act around our girlfriends, you guys have to actually act as if you're our girlfriends," I say. "But we have one problem."  
  
"We have no story of how we hooked up."  
  
"It's so easy. When we were practicing for the Sleeping Beauty play, we realized how much we liked each other, and that's when you guys asked us out on a double date," Tomoyo said. She's always been good at these things.  
  
"Okay then it's settled. You guys have to drive us to school. We'll see you at my place at 7:00 a.m.?" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Yeah but one last thing, who's with who?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Well, we can do it according to the play. It will help us get more comfortable for it," I suggest. I hope they'll agree, I would never want to be with Tomoyo. And if Eriol was with Sakura.let's not even go there.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's settled. We gotta get going anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow?" I say.  
  
"Of course," Sakura says, and gives me a hug. That felt a little weird. But ah well, better get used to it.  
  
"Bye hon," Tomoyo says to Eriol, and they hug too.  
  
We leave.  
  
Well that's all you guys. I hoped you liked it. Please R+R me at a_Annand@yahoo.com. Thanks buh bye! 


	4. I Want Proof!

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Four: I Want Proof!  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Change of Scene  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Hey guys," Sakura interrupts, noticing how much I'm blushing. I mouth a thank you to her. She nods and smiles. I blush again, but only a little bit this time. "I've been wanting to play a prank on the entire school for awhile. We need some guys in it too. You two would go along perfectly, but if you don't want to, then sure, we can find out some other guys who would," Sakura said plainly.  
  
"What would we have to do?" Syaoran asks. Tomoyo and he begin to smile as they explain.  
  
"Well, you guys have all these girls drooling all over you guys, and we have all these guys drooling over us. Haven't you noticed that they immediately stop when someone comes along for them, and they're cute and popular and stuff?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah that does happen," Eriol says.  
  
"Well, if we pretended to be going out and still hit on a bunch of people, it will confuse the hell out them. They won't know what is going on. We can cut it at the play. We can tell everyone when we're backstage. But, we'll have to make it look real. You got it? We don't want any screw ups," Sakura said smirking.  
  
"Hold on we have to talk," I say to Eriol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We've decided to do it. We'll do our part, on how we act around our girlfriends, you guys have to actually act as if you're our girlfriends," I say.  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
"Hey Syaoran, do you think they like us back, and they're using this as an advantage like us, or doing it for what they say?" I ask him as I drive him home.  
  
"I'm really not that sure, we just have to let things go our way and then everything will be set," he says.  
  
"I just don't know how to win them over, they're tough," I said as I stop in front of his place.  
  
"Easy man, make them melt," Syaoran says stepping out of the car and into his apartment.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Beep, Beep! "Hey Syaoran, you ready yet? We have to pick up the girls!" I yell out.  
  
"I'm coming," he says as he gets in.  
  
"So today is day one. Now about what you were saying yesterday. That we should make them melt in order to win them, what do you mean by that?" I ask.  
  
"Well you know, do seductive stuff. Like grab her by her waist from behind and kiss her neck, kiss her, say things to her, that type of thing," he explains.  
  
"Well there they are, they've probably been waiting for a while out there."  
  
"No way man, knowing Sakura, she was probably late, and Tomoyo didn't want to wait outside alone."  
  
"I bet you 50 yen."  
  
"It's on."  
  
"Hey girls, come on in," I say.  
  
"I'll go to the backseat don't worry. You two get the front, me and Sakura can use the back," Syaoran says.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Sakura says to Syaoran as she kisses hi, and they head to he backseat.  
  
"Hey hon," Tomoyo says to me as she kisses me.  
  
'Damn these girls like to kiss or something,' I think to Eriol.  
  
"Yeah I know," Syaoran says out loud. Then for some odd reason the girls start to giggle. They're up to something.  
  
"Did you guys forget? Today is our prank day," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah so?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"We're still doing pranks, just not evil ones. Like this one, we both kissed you, because to day we're wearing a lipstick that's doesn't come off unless you use a special type of remover," Tomoyo explains. That's when I bring the car to a halt.  
  
"You mean to tell us, that's we have lipstick on our lips?" I ask.  
  
"You got that right honey," Tomoyo says. We both sigh.  
  
"What do we have to do get the remover?" Syaoran asks almost afraid. And he has very reason to be. These are evil girls we're dealing with.  
  
"Well, two simple things, we know you guys hate dancing, and we wanted to check out this new club, and we can't go alone, now that we have you guys. So." Sakura explains.  
  
"Nuh-uh," Syaoran says immediately.  
  
"All you had to do was dear, you didn't have to bribe me," I say running my hands through Tomoyo's hair, this causes her to blush like mad.  
  
"Fine I'll go with you Sakura, just please get this stuff off me," Syaoran pleads. Sakura and Tomoyo take it off us. Then we start the car again and head for school.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, we made a few phone calls last night, so we wouldn't be flooded with questions, so everyone should know by now," Sakura says.  
  
"You see what your little devil has done to my angel! INFLUENCE!" Syaoran says. I hear him say ow, and I'm guessing that 'his little angel' kicked him.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let's go talk to everyone," she says taking my hand. We both blush a little.  
  
"I still can't believe this. Tomoyo and Eriol-kun, and Sakura and Li- kun. You will have to prove it to me. Actually just Sakura, I believe Eriol. So Sakura what will you do to prove it to me," says one of their friends, Chiharu. At the moment, she was dating Yamazaki, one of their other friends, which belonged to the guys' side.  
  
"Alright consider it done," says Sakura as she.  
  
Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Please R+R me at a_Annand@yahoo.com. Thanks! Buh bye! 


	5. The Truth

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Five: The Truth  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Change of Scene  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
"I just don't know how to win them over, they're tough," I said as I stop in front of his place.  
  
"Easy man, make them melt," Syaoran says stepping out of the car and into his apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're still doing pranks, just not evil ones. Like this one, we both kissed you, because to day we're wearing a lipstick that's doesn't come off unless you use a special type of remover," Tomoyo explains. That's when I bring the car to a halt.  
  
"You mean to tell us, that's we have lipstick on our lips?" I ask  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, two simple things, we know you guys hate dancing, and we wanted to check out this new club, and we can't go alone, now that we have you guys. So." Sakura explains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still can't believe this. Tomoyo and Eriol-kun, and Sakura and Li-kun. You will have to prove it to me. Actually just Sakura, I believe Eriol. So Sakura what will you do to prove it to me," says one of their friends, Chiharu. At the moment, she was dating Yamazaki, one of their other friends, which belonged to the guys' side.  
  
"Alright consider it done," says Sakura as she.  
  
Sakura's Point of view  
  
Chiharu wanted proof, then it was proof she would get, I wasn't going to fake anything. I knew deep inside I really liked Syaoran.  
  
"Alright, consider it done," I said as pulled Syaoran forward and gave him a long kiss. "Enough proof for you Chiharu?"  
  
"Yup," she said wand then walked away.  
  
"Nice kiss, sweetie," I heard him whisper in my ear.  
  
"Not too bad yourself," I say to him. He embraces me in a kiss again.  
  
"They're really enjoying themselves," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's obvious," Eriol says back to her as he kisses her.  
  
"Now about this whole dancing thing, will I have to do a lot of slow dancing like we did once in that play?" he asks me.  
  
"No! You just have to put your hands around my waist, and I put my arms around you neck, and just kinda sway to the music, with occasional stepping," I say as I try to explain how to do dance to him.  
  
"Oh, okay good. But what if I did this instead?" he said. He stood behind me, and made me cross my arms. He held my hands, and swayed back and forth.  
  
"That's okay too," I say smiling. I kissed him again.  
  
"Hey what are you doing after classes?" he asked me as we walked to our next class.  
  
"Nothing much but, I'm probably going to have a ton of math homework. Ugh! I hate math."  
  
"Then that's what we're doing after school. We'll study okay babe?" he asks me giving me a smile.  
  
"That's probably the first time I have ever seen you smile. You should do it more often."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," he said winking at me.  
  
*After Classes*  
  
At the Library*  
  
"Hey sweetie, Tomoyo and Eriol are going to be meeting up with us later so we can get some dinner then go to the club," I say. "is that okay?"  
  
"No it's not," he says sarcastically. "of course it is."  
  
"Well let's get down to work, I really need to get this done, then we can go out."  
  
"Okay let's see. First question: p -1542=1,253,697+k-j-l-d-a=10. This might take a while."  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
"Well, we're all done," I say. "Thank-you Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura there's something I have to tell you. It's about when I was kissing you. I know I was supposed to be pretending, but in a way I wasn't and in a way I was. Do you know what I'm trying to say?" he asks me as I hold his hand.  
  
"No, I-I-I'm kind of lost," I say. It sounded dumb, and my heart was beating fast. Really, really fast.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sakura you know how we're supposed to be pretending we like each other, well I don't want to pretend. I really do like you and want to go out with you. This past day been really great, and I want to have more of them. Even when the play is over."  
  
Oh god. What do I say, what do I do. It took him a lot of guts doing that. What do I do? What do I do?!? Ugh!? Help?  
  
"Syaoran, I-I-I don't. know what to say," I said. DUMB, DUMB, DUMB! You do know what to say. You love him! Just say you like him too.  
  
"Oh, of, of course. I'll give you some time," he said as he got up and began to walk away from me.  
  
"Syaoran wait!" I said. He whipped around. He slowly came back.  
  
"Syaoran, I lied. I like you too, it's just that it came as a rush and everything, and I didn't know what to say an-," he interrupted my rambling with a kiss. And I kissed him back.  
  
Out of nowhere, I heard a very familiar voice whisper.  
  
"That is so kawaii!"  
  
"By the way Sakura, were you running late this morning?"  
  
"Yeah actually I was," I say laughing nervously.  
  
"YES! Eriol owes me 50 yen!" he yells.  
  
Then we heard another familiar voice say something  
  
"DAMN IT!!"  
  
Hey how was that chapter? I hoped you all liked it. Well I see you all later. Please R+R me at a_Annand@yahoo.com. Thanks. Buh bye! 


	6. Meiling

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Six: Meiling  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* Change of Scene  
  
  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
"No, I-I-I'm kind of lost," I say. It sounded dumb, and my heart was beating fast. Really, really fast.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sakura you know how we're supposed to be pretending we like each other, well I don't want to pretend. I really do like you and want to go out with you. This past day been really great, and I want to have more of them. Even when the play is over."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran, I lied. I like you too, it's just that it came as a rush and everything, and I didn't know what to say an-," he interrupted my rambling with a kiss. And I kissed him back.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I can't believe they're going to be going out! In reality. They've seem to come a long way, from hating each other, to liking each other. And I'm so glad I got it all on tape. It was so boring at first, with all the math bull, but finally he said what was on his mind. Eriol-kun was right.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol asked me.  
  
"Yup, perfectly fine. I was just thinking about what had happened earlier. I'm surprised he figured out he loved her so much, so quickly," I say gazing at Eriol. Wait a sec! Why the hell am I blushing? We aren't supposed to be acting like this when we're not with other people! WHAT THE HELL?!?  
  
'She looks so beautiful when she smiles, I wonder if we'll turn out to be like Syaoran and Sakura. WHAT?!? What am I thinking?!?!' Eriol thought to himself as he turned bright red. 'Great. I'm turning into Syaoran!'  
  
"Well, we better get going to that restaurant. They've probably arrived already, and for once, we'll be the ones who are late," I say smiling.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Eriol says.  
  
  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
What is wrong with me? I'm having all of these mixed feelings for her. At first I hate her guts, but like her a little bit. I think that's why we fought so much. To hide our feelings? Could that be? Then we decided to do this prank thing, and now I can actually show my affection for her. Could it be I'm actually falling for her?  
  
"Eriol-kun, we're here," she said smiling. She's always got a smile on her face now days. I can feel myself heating up and smiling too. She begins to blush too. Thank god she isn't as clueless as Sakura.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?" Sakura says waving for us to come over.  
  
"I don't know you tell us. Li-kun, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"And as if you two weren't spying?" Syaoran asked slyly.  
  
"Whatever," Tomoyo said again.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you've been quiet, you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm fi-whoa," I say. I sensed something, and it's strong, but they're trying to hide it. Someone outside.  
  
"Eriol-kun, what is it? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked concerned.  
  
"My baby, always concerned for everyone," Syaoran says kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.  
  
'Careful with my half-daughter man' I told Syaoran telepathically.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle," he said out loud.  
  
"What's going on you guys?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," I said.  
  
"Whatever you say," they reply.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go to that club now!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, but what's it called?" I ask.  
  
"Karma. It's new. They opened it on Monday," Sakura says.  
  
"Yeah, Chiharu said it was great, but the guys that go there are really stupid. No offence," Tomoyo said to us.  
  
"How do you mean? I was probably in the washroom when she was talking about that part," Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, Chiharu told me that when she was dancing with her friends, this guy came up to her, grabbed her wrist, and he said a name. She couldn't hear though, the music was too loud. But it starte with a 'S'." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Hmm, strange." Sakura said. "Well let's go, before it gets too packed. I know how to get there and so does Tomoyo. If anyone needs to call, just go in the restroom if you can't find us. Everyone put your cell on vibrate."  
  
With that we all left and met up in the line again.  
  
  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I didn't know why, but I could just feel as though something wasn't right. I felt a dark aura. But it was probably my imagination. Nothing has come up in years. What could happen now? We finally arrive at the club and get in. It's a 15 plus, so that's good. When we got in, they were playing a Jennifer Lopez song. She's always had good music. I lead Syaoran out to the dance floor. Wow, he really can dance.  
  
'You've got some moves honey,' Syaoran said in my mind. I didn't know he could do that. Ah well. I just smile. We must've got split up or something, because I closed my eyes for a second, just having fun, and then he was gone.  
  
'Sweetie?' I say to him in his mind.  
  
'Meet me at the bar,' he says back. I'm on my way over there, when I feel someone grasp my wrist and yell in my ear.  
  
"SAKURA!" he said as he smiled evilly, and took me outside.  
  
'Syaoran help! There's this weird guy. He's taking me to the back alley!' I yell in his mind. What the hell is going on!  
  
" Sakura, my dear friend," he said as he melted back into a woman. She was tall and has long wave black hair. She also had these angry red eyes. "We have never met before until now. I just have a small word of advice for you. Stay away from Xio-Lang Li. Or as you know him, Syaoran. If you want him to live, then leave him alone. Leave Syaoran alone Sakura!"  
  
"Who are you? Why? Why are you saying these things?! Leave me alone. I love him, and he loves me too," I yell. Just then Syaoran came in, but I didn't notice.  
  
"Are you sure now?" the girl asked me.  
  
"I-I-I," I began. She was right, I wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes she is sure," Syaoran said coming out from the shadows. "What do you want from us?"  
  
"I want you, which means Sakura can never have you!" yelled the witch.  
  
"Well I am Sakura's and you can't have me!" he yelled back.  
  
"Then if I can't have you, no one can AHAHAHAHAHA! Ahahahaha!" she said laughing evilly as she flew away. "Then you Kinomoto Sakura will fight for him! In three days, I will be back! To fight you!" That was the last thing, then she disappeared.  
  
"Who, or what the hell was that?" I asked terrified as I clung to Syaoran.  
  
"Meiling," he whispered.  
  
Hey guys. How was that. I gotta go sleep, but I'll try and write another chapter soon. Thank-you for all those who review at previous chapters thank- you! Please keep the R+R s coming to me at a_Annand@yahoo.com. Thanks again. Buh bye! 


	7. Title Block

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone  
  
  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
"Then if I can't have you, no one can AHAHAHAHAHA! Ahahahaha!" she said laughing evilly as she flew away. "Then you Kinomoto Sakura will fight for him! In three days, I will be back! To fight you!" That was the last thing, then she disappeared.  
  
"Who, or what the hell was that?" I asked terrified as I clung to Syaoran.  
  
"Meiling," he whispered.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Why the hell is she back. I told that once the engagement was cancelled that we could never see each other again in that type of way. When I told her, she went bezerk, then she was banished from the Li clan. She was told never to have any contact with any of us again. So one; why does she even bother to be back. I'll have to report her to the elders. Two; why does she care now that I'm with Sakura?  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, othing is going to happen to you," I say. She's still in my arms scared.  
  
"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. Syaoran, can you take me back to Tomoyo's house, I just need to lay down," Sakura said.  
  
"Why don't you come over to my place. We'll call Tomoyo from my place and tell her you're spending the night," I say as we head for my car.  
  
"Okay," she says.  
  
When we arrive at my place we tell Tomoyo everything that happened, and that Sakura 's spending the night. Then question get's popped.  
  
"Syaoran, who was that?" Sakura asked sipping her hot chocolate.  
  
"That, was my evil ex-fiancée. I was supposed to be married to her, but my mother and the elders found out there was another girl that was my soul mate. I said 'enough with this soul mate crap,' and now I've been dating. I told her that I couldn't see her in more than a cousin type of light, and she went kind of crazy. I don't remember what she did, but because of it, she was banished from the Li clan."  
  
"Poor girl," I heard Sakura mumble.  
  
"Poor girl? Sakura, she threatened to kill you!"  
  
"Maybe so, but she just seems. very, very upset, and she probably has just a few problems in her life right now.  
  
On a Distant Tree  
  
"Hmmm so they think I'm his cousin, Meiling, this could get interesting," said the girl. "Very interesting," said the voice as she disappeared.  
  
Back at Syaoran's House  
  
What was that? It was probably nothing. But this made sense in a way, and in a way it didn't. Meiling wouldn't go any more crazy than the last time, and she respect our wishes. And what if someone was trying to frame her, but why would they want to?  
  
"Syaoran, can I go to sleep, I don't feel too good," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said as he left her in a chair and went to set up a bed. But the time he was back, she was already asleep, so he took her to the bed.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Hello?" I say.  
  
*Syaoran, are you okay? Tomoyo called me and told me what happened. Are you guys okay?* It was Seifa. I guess Tomoyo thought she better call and tell someone about what happened.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing Tomoyo called you?"  
  
Yeah. She seemed really worried. I can't believe Meiling did that!*  
  
"Me neither, but Seifa?"  
  
*Yeah?*  
  
"Did you know about Meiling and this new power of hers?"  
  
*No it came as a shock to me too. I didn't think it was possible for her to have any powers*  
  
"I don't know. This is getting kind of weirs. I was just thinking. maybe someone is trying to frame her?"  
  
*But why?*  
  
"I don't know, they must hate Meiling and Sakura a lot."  
  
*I don't have a clue. I got to go now baby brother. See ya!*  
  
"Bye."  
  
That's all you guys! I'm out of ideas! Help me! I haven't a clue what to write for the three-day period before the battle thing. I know this one sucked a lot, so please don't flame me! (Thank-you so much to those of who reviewed. LicyBaby2002, Devil Child and SwtKandieSakura! A special thanks to LicyBabe2002. I spell Hiiragizawa differently from on of the CCS episodes when they had subtitle in English, but thanks. To everyone else; check out their Fanfics too, they're really good! Please review again. I NEED IDEAS! Well that's all buh bye!  
  
LicyBabe2002 Devil child SwtKandieSakura 


	8. Back at The Club

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Eight: Back at the Club  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
Eriol and I were still sitting down while Sakura and Syaoran were dancing. This is so awkward. Why did I come up with this idea in the first place? Maybe we should just go outside and talk for a bit. So I wrote him a note since it was way too loud to hear each other.  
  
Let's go outside and take a walk. Maybe we can talk?  
  
He read my note and we went outside.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Eriol said after about 10 minutes of just walking around.  
  
"Hey, you want to go get some ice cream?" I suggest.  
  
"Sure. My treat," Eriol says. (A/N: It's just Eriol and Tomoyo talking, so first Eriol will start of then Tomoyo, then Eriol again, ect.)  
  
Once again Eriol asked the same question, once we ordered and got our ice cream. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Eriol said eating his ice cream.  
  
"Well, nothing really, it was just really awkward sitting there and doing nothing, so I think we could take a walk."  
  
"Oh." 'I wonder I f I should tell her I like her.' At that moment Tomoyo was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Hey Eriol, actually there is something I want to tell you though," I said all at once. Omigod, I sounded so stupid!  
  
"Me too, but you first."  
  
"Actually you can go first, it would be easier for me that way," Tomoyo said eating her ice cream and looking at her bowl trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Okay." 'How am I going to say this?' "Okay. well. you see. um," Eriol said stuttering.  
  
"." I said nothing. I just looked at him. I think this made him even more nervous from what he was about to say. We were both finished eating our ice cream by now.  
  
"How about I show you instead?" he asked me giving me this evil kind of smirk. Uh oh. Those are never good.  
  
"Okay. go ahead," I said; as he led me out of the ice cream parlor. What the hell? Where is he taking me? The next thing I knew we were at the park. It was so quiet since it was around 11:00 in the night.  
  
"Okay, sit down," Eriol said. 'I hope she doesn't reject me.' "Close your eyes."  
  
I did as I was told. Even though I was really nervous. What was taking so long? I had to take a peek. The suspense was killing me. Then I saw him. He was coming closer and closer by the second! He was going to kiss me. I can't believe it. I guess this means he likes me too! Wait a minute. Likes me too? What am I thinking? Ah well, I know I like him. I closed my eyes again and couldn't help but smile. Then when he was like an inch away from my face I jumped. I felt something vibrating in my pocket.  
  
DAMN IT! They both thought.  
  
"Oops. My cell is ringing." I said as I got it out of my pocket. "Hello?"  
  
*Tomoyo, hey it's Syaoran*  
  
"Hey! How are things going with you and Sakura? It's so quiet. You can't even hear any music," I said now suspicious.  
  
*Yeah well about that, you see she's over at my place.* He said as he began to explain what had happened with Meiling earlier. He told us not worry because she would spend the night. When I told Eriol what happened. I thought since Sakura was over Syaoran wouldn't be able to call his family. This was a family issue too. Eriol knew Syaoran's sisters number, so I called and told them what happened.  
  
"I hope they're okay," I say worriedly. Eriol puts his arms around me.  
  
"I'll make this quick, because I really want you too," Eriol said, as he went back to saying what he was trying to before the phone calls. "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
I just looked at him in shock. I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I liked him a lot. but I didn't know if I loved him.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry about all of the confusion I in the previous chapter. Thank you for all of you who reviewed. Keep them coming! Thanks. The next chapter will be the second day, and there will be a surprise visit from two people in both second and third days. You'll find out soon who framed Meiling. Sorry if this chapter was so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. The reason why I didn't put a thing about what happened in the last chapter is because nothing much really happened in that chapter. But anyways. That's all for now. Thanks again, buh bye! 


	9. Last Night

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Nine: Last Night  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
"I'll make this quick, because I really want you too," Eriol said, as he went back to saying what he was trying to before the phone calls. "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
I just looked at him in shock. I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I liked him a lot. but I didn't know if I loved him.  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
Whoa, where am I? Oh yeah! I must've spent the night at Syaoran's. Where is he? I'm probably in his room. It's so, green. Green walls, mats, chair, curtains, blinds, even his bedspread! Hmm, strange. I better find him. I got up and saw him on the couch, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Hey, wake-up, it's already 12:00 p.m.," I said shaking him, as he got up.  
  
"Ten more minu- 12!!" he said yelling as he jumped off the couch.  
  
"Aw, poor you, I'll let you sleep more," I said as I was about to leave.  
  
"No, it's not that! I usually wake up at five in the morning!" he said as he folded his blanket, put away his pillow did something in his room, and went to the washroom. He came out five miniutes later dressed, and looking good.  
  
"Well, come on! We're late for school as it is!" Syaoran said grabbing her and almost pulling her out the door.  
  
"Umm. Syaoran, oyu do know that it's Saturday right?" I say laughing nervously as he fell down anime style.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You want to meet up with Tomoyo later? Something probably happened between those two. I want to know what it is so there. We'll meet up with them at 2:00 p.m. I better go get ready," I said as I went in the washroom. I would wear the same clothes again. I turned on the water and took a shower.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I just woke up in my room. I'm such a nerd! I was recalling the events of last night.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I'll make this quick, because I really want you too," Eriol said, as he went back to saying what he was trying to before the phone calls. "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
I just looked at him in shock. I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I liked him a lot. but I didn't know if I loved him.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
You're so stupid Tomoyo Daidouji! You just said I don't know and went home! What the hell were you thinking? Ugh! You better call him, and tell him something. But what?  
  
"Listen Eriol, about last night, sorry I was such a nerd, but I like you too, and I know I'm in love with you," I said out loud to see how it sounded. YOU"RE SO GAY! "Oh my god," I said half moaning, half talking. "I better call him and think of it as I go. But I'll shower first, no you'll meet up with Sakura today around two, and tell him then!  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
I was already up. I was thinking about what happened last night,  
  
"I knew I was moving too fast. I'm so stupid! Now she probably hates me!" Eriol said hitting himself on the head with a pillow hard 10 times.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Hello? Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking," I sid as I answered the phone.  
  
*Eriol, it's Syaoran, you, me, Sakura and Tomoyo will be meeting up at the food court at 2:00 okay? I still have to call Tomoyo, so I'll see you there,* Syaoran said over the phone.  
  
" Okay, I'll see you later man. I need your help anyways. I'll tell you about it at the mall," I say.  
  
Okay. I'll see you there then alright? Later,* Syaoran said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Later," I say doing the same.  
  
Sakura's Point of View Again  
  
"Well, that went well, usually he says 2:00 is too early. Sakura! Call Tomoyo! I'm taking a shower!" I hear Syaoran yell as he went into the washroom.  
  
"Okay!" I yell back as I grab the phone and dial Tomoyo's phone number. She had better tell me every little detail.  
  
*Hello, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking, how may I help you,* I heard Tomoyo say over the phone.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! It's Sakura. We're all going to meet at the food court at 2:00 okay?" I said. "And I want to hear every detail about what happened last night qwith Eriol-kun!"  
  
*Oh Sakura, it was the worst night ever! But I'll tell you more about it when we get to the mall. I 'll see you in a bit,* she said as she hung up the phone. I wonder what that was all about. I sy as I put the phone down and turn on the T.V. waiting for Syaoran to get ready.  
  
"You're finally out Syaoran! It's 1:45!" I yell tapping my foot. He takes so long in the shower!  
  
"Well, I had to wait for the water to heat up because of someone!" he yelled back.  
  
"Who?" I said confused.  
  
"You Sakura!" he yelled as he look at me bewildered.  
  
"Hoe!" I say laughing nervously. He went in his room and got dressed. We went to his car and went to the mall.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I wonder what's taking them so long. I grabbed a table that had four seats. There's Eriol. Great, he sees me, and they're not here yet! NO! Someone save me. Well it's now or never. I say getting up and walking towards him.  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
Oh no! She's here. Get you ass hre fast Syaoran!  
  
"Listen Eriol/Tomoyo we need to talk," we both say at the same time. "You first," I say, I hear her hold her breath.  
  
"Okay," she said as she let herself exhale. Just then.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks to all of you reviewed! And don't forget to do it again soon. Check out my other Fanfic on FF called The Case. Well, that's all for now. Thanks again. Buh bye! 


	10. The Plan: Part One: The Cause

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Ten: The Plan P. 1: The Cause  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
  
  
"Listen Eriol/Tomoyo we need to talk," we both say at the same time. "You first," I say, I hear her hold her breath.  
  
"Okay," she said as she let herself exhale. Just then.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"Okay, well." Tomoyo was talking to Eriol. She looked kind of nervous, so I interrupted.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?" I ask holding hands with Syaoran.  
  
"Ah, nothing much," Eriol said smiling while Tomoyo mouthed a thank-you, I nodded, and Syaoran was just really confused.  
  
"Well, come on! I'm starved!" I yelled as Tomoyo and I ran up.  
  
"Those two are really strange,' Syaoran said with little dots as eyes.  
  
"You're telling me," Eriol said with the same expression.  
  
"So spill," I said. We already ate and now we were walking in the mall, looking for good stores.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said as she began to tell me everything.  
  
"But you do love him! I'm not saving your butt anymore, you have to talk to him," I said. What? She would do the exact same thing to me.  
  
"Syaoran, honey, let's go into this store," I said grabbing him leaving the two alone to talk. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm.  
  
"Sakura, don't you dare do this to me! I'll get you back for this!" Tomoyo said in a whisper/yell.  
  
"No! You would have done the exact same thing to me," I said walking in the store.  
  
'Fine, have it your way Sakura,' Tomoyo thought to herself. "Oh, I see a nice ring in there I think I'll check out this store too. Eriol, are you coming?" I heard Tomoyo say as she walked towards the store.  
  
"Did Eriol spill his guts yet?" I asked Syaoran as I looked at a necklace.  
  
"Yeah. He told me everything when you two ran up. What about Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah she did. But the thing is she loves him too. She's just a big fat chicken," I say.  
  
"Hmm, so how are we going to get these two together?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, it's so simple," I say taking out the necklace from the case.  
  
"How?" Syaoran said, looking at me confused, as usual.  
  
"Well do the same thing they did to us," I say smiling evilly.  
  
"Sakura, please never smile evilly, it's freaky!" Syaoran said stepping back.  
  
"Oops, sorry sweetie," I say giggling.  
  
"Okay, so we'll use all of the same things on them as they did to us. And that means we get to use magic," Syaoran said smirking.  
  
"Of course! And Tomoyo is terrified of heights, like mountains and that type of thing," I said thinking about other things, and also a plan forming I my head. (a/n: I don't know if she actually is, but in my story she is okay!)  
  
"Alright, so when do we start out evil little plan?" Syaoran asked rubbing his hands together mischievously. 'I can finally get you back Hiiragizawa!! AHAHAHAHAHA!' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Tomorrow, you can come over tonight, and we'll work on the plan," I say, as I bought the necklace and walked out of the store.  
  
"This is going to be fun," I said to myself quietly.  
  
Hey guys! I know I made Sakura a little evil in this one, but this is one of the steps to have some more E+T. But don't worry a lot more S+S to come! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. Please keep them coming. Thanks again! Buh bye!! 


	11. Talking In The Car

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Eleven: Talking in the Car  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In The Last Chapter  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
"Alright, so when do we start out evil little plan?" Syaoran asked rubbing his hands together mischievously. 'I can finally get you back Hiiragizawa!! AHAHAHAHAHA!' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Tomorrow, you can come over tonight, and we'll work on the plan," I say, as I bought the necklace and walked out of the store.  
  
"This is going to be fun," I said to myself quietly.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
The Next Day  
  
Hopefully our plan of putting Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo together will work. Let's see. we should go hiking today. I should call Sakura and tell her, wait she already knows. Oh how I am going to have fun with you Hiiragizawa. Sakura said we should meet up around 3:00. But knowing her, it will end up being 3:30. I better call Eriol, Sakura will call Tomoyo too. I dial his number and he picks up.  
  
*Hello? * Eriol said groggily.  
  
"Hello Eriol. We are going to meet up at the hiking place downtown. Meet us all there around 3:00, but I warn you, Sakura picked the time," I said thinking about my cherry blossom.  
  
*Oh, okay. I'll be there at 3:30. I'll see ya later man, bye, * Eriol said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye." Now to call Sakura. I bet she isn't even up yet. It's already 12:00. I dial; her number.  
  
*Moshi, moshi, Sakura speaking, * she said over the phone yawning.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Did you call Tomoyo yet?" I ask.  
  
*No, it's so early what time is it Syao-kun? *  
  
"It's already12:00 sweetie," I say grinning.  
  
*HOE!!!!!!! I'm going to be late! I'll talk to you later honey bye! * She said as I heard her fall out of bed. I chuckled to myself as I hung up the phone. She's so cute when she's like that.  
  
At 2:50 In front of Sakura's house  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"Hey Syaoran, just let me get my purse and we can get going okay?" Sakura said as she answered the door. I could hear Touya.  
  
"Kajuu, are you going out with that, that, that Chinese gaki! I'll kill him," Touya said as he rushed to the door, but Sakura beat him there.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Sakura yelled as she hopped into my car. I hopped in too, and we drove off. I heard Sakura sigh as we made our way to where the lights were.  
  
"I guess he doesn't like me that much," I say.  
  
"Ugh, he's screwed. He doesn't like anyone I go out with," she said smiling while rummaging in her purse.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I say as I stop at the lights.  
  
"Well, last night, I had all of these other cruel ideas to do to them. So I wouldn't forget I wrote it down," she said still rummaging in her purse. I was looking at her in shock. This little devil was my Cherry Blossom? What the? She must have noticed the expression on my face.  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have 'kawaii!' yelled at you every two seconds? And also having to model everything she makes. Some of them are kind of crazy," she said as she stopped and started again. We finally arrived at the hiking place.  
  
"Now our little scheme will begin," I say smirking. "Shall we?" I ask handing her my arm.  
  
"Yes we shall," she said as she took it and walked in, Sakura more skipping though.  
  
Hey guys? What's up? School has started. I will tell you one thing about me; I HATE MATH!!!!!! IT'S SO HARD *cries* anyways, :D, this is chapter 11. I hoped you guys liked it. Thank-you to those who have reviewed me. They are:  
  
~*ö Sambony ö *~ , Li-Lover, Tomoyo-chan, Pink Sakura LicyBabe2002, Joey, Luvya Kawaiicherryblossom, Blue-Star-118, Animechick354, MaroTapikoka Sassyangel, Dark^_^ angel, Kathy, SailorJamie, Starchild, Richelle XoxQtAzNGurLxOx, Sariastar, Melissa, Kera, SwtkandieSakura, AsianShadow and Devilchild! Thank you so much! Well, that's all for now! Buh bye! 


	12. Plan Un Hatched

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Twelve: Plan Un Hatched  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
"Now our little scheme will begin," I say smirking. "Shall we?" I ask handing her my arm.  
  
"Yes we shall," she said as she took it and walked in, Sakura more skipping though.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said as they all saw each other.  
  
"Where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Making Tomoyo blush.  
  
"Umm, he isn't here yet, but I have all of passes," Tomoyo said shaking the blush from her face and smiling,  
  
"Oh thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said taking two tickets from her and passing one to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Eriol said running over. Sakura and Syaoran both said hi while Tomoyo was blushing deeper than a tomato.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand while they walked behind the two.  
  
"Part one is working. She's blushing just like I thought she would," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Yeah. It's hard to tell, but Hiiragizawa is blushing the slightest bit too," Syaoran said back.  
  
"Well here we are," Eriol said as he turned around when they stopped.  
  
"Okay, so let's get out gear and go!" Sakura said as she rushed to the counter with Tomoyo to get their equipment. They got the equipment and came back.  
  
"So we can travel n pairs I guess. I'll travel with Syaoran," Sakura said quickly, and before she could protest, they both ran off.  
  
'SAKURA-CHAN! I swear to Kami-sama I will kill you!' Tomoyo yelled in her brain.  
  
"Come on Daidouji-san, let's go," Eriol said. 'I have no choice to call her Daidouji-san. I wish I could call her by her first name, but she obviously doesn't want me around her right now, she's probably thinking out her feelings.'  
  
"W-why did you call me Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo asked while still blushing, but a little sad.  
  
"Huh? I thought that it would be more appropriate right now," Eriol said kindly.  
  
"Oh. okay. But you can still call me Tomoyo. OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo yelled as she saw what she had to climb. "Aiyah! I hate heights," Tomoyo said sobbing. "This is way too big!"  
  
"Don't worry, you won't fall. Do you need help with your equipment?" Eriol asked watching her struggle.  
  
"Umm. yeah," Tomoyo said sighing. "Thank-you," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said. Come on, let's get started, I think they want to race us," Eriol said gesturing to Sakura and Syaoran on he other side.  
  
"Hmm, okay, we'll beat them," Tomoyo said.  
  
"READY? SET, GO!" Sakura yelled as all four began to climb. Tomoyo thought she felt her buckle go loose but she thought she was imagining it. She slipped.  
  
"Aaaah!" Tomoyo yelled as she held on to the buckle. *Phew* "I thought I was going to-" Tomoyo began, but then her face went from relief to horror.  
  
"Tomoyo? What is it?" Sakura asked from the other side. She and Syaoran had stopped when they heard her scream.  
  
"My-my-my buckle! It's getting-aaaaah!" Tomoyo screamed as she slowly began to fall.  
  
"TOMOYO!" They all yelled.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? Don't worry everything will be okay Tomoyo fans. Nothing to worry about Okie? So please no flames! Please R+R and tell me what you think. I wanted to add some Japanese in it, but I wasn't sure about the spelling. Oh yeah, check out my other two Fanfics, The case, and Hatred to Love. The next time I put up a chapter of The Case, it will be the epilogue, so I need to know if you want me to do a sequel or not Okie? Welps, that's it guys! Buh byez! 


	13. Rescue Stupid Title I Know

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Rescue  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
"My-my-my buckle! It's getting-aaaaah!" Tomoyo screamed as she slowly began to fall.  
  
"TOMOYO!" They all yelled.  
  
End of Last Chapter  
  
Eriol's Point of view  
  
I did the first thing that hit my mind. Bound after her. I quickly unbuckled myself and let myself fall, swaying to the direction she was falling in. When it seemed like there was no hope, I finally got a hold of her, and held her tight. She clutched onto me. Soon we hit the ground.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I knew my time had come. But why so soon? And I finally know how I feel about Eriol. I do love him. Just then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I knew it was Eriol. I hung on to him for dear life. Soon enough we had hit the ground. We landed on our side. I think my leg was broken, but I was too worried about Eriol.  
  
"Eriol! Eriol wake up!" I yelled. I didn't know how to check pulses properly, so I couldn't. I thought he was dead. (A/n: okay. okay. I'm not going to kill him, so just relax!) I cried I his shirt I couldn't believe he was gone. I could hear distant yelling but I didn't bother.  
  
I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up, tears still in my eyes along with hope. There was Eriol, staring up at me, a smile on his face that never left. He was such a sweetie.  
  
"Eriol! You idiot!" I yelled. His face turned to shock. "You scared me half to death," I whispered. The smile returned. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, just a few bruises. Are you okay?" He asked me now serious.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get you checked out at the hospital," I said getting up. I guess nothing was broken it just hurt a ton! I called Sakura and told her where we were going; she said she would us up there. It turned out that we just had a ton of bruised and cuts. But Eriol had a broken rib, but could still walk. (A/n: Can you still walk when you have a broken rib? If not. then too bad! :P) He was driving me home when we parked in my driveway.  
  
"Eriol," I began I didn't know how to say it. But I guess this was a good start. He turned to me.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, getting into a comfortable position.  
  
"I.I wanted to answer your question," I said. I felt myself heating up. Even my ears! He came back with that serious expression. "I-I- I love," I yelled and ran out of the car and into my house.  
  
Hey guys! I updated! Next chapter is the final. Sorry this one is so short. Blame the people on my MSN! They kept on interrupting me. But I'll try and make the almost chapter longer! I might make Three on Three really long, but I'm not sure. Welps please R+R! I really like it when u do, and it helps me write more! Welps, that's all buh byez! 


	14. True?

Hey guys! I made a little boo-boo. The next chapter isn't the Epilogue; I forgot a whole load of stuff. I'm so sorry! Welps that's it! Go on to the next chapter. Oh, and I've noticed this is turning into an E+T! Ah well.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Fourteen: True?  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"I.I wanted to answer your question," I said. I felt myself heating up. Even my ears! He came back with that serious expression. "I-I- I love," I yelled and ran out of the car and into my house.  
  
End of Last Chapter  
  
  
  
Eriol's Point of View  
  
So she does love me. I watch her scramble out of the car, and run into her house. Oh shit. I just remembered. We have to do the play! IT'S TOMORROW!! AH!!!!!!!!!! I better call Syaoran. I don't care if I have broken rib, I have to do this god dam play! Dam it. I dialed Syaoran number.  
  
*Hello?* Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I've got good and bad news," I start off.  
  
*Okay, well, what's the good news?* He asks.  
  
"Hand the phone over to Sakura," I say as I begin to drive.  
  
*Hey Eriol-kun! Are you okay?* Sakura asks worried. Very predictable.  
  
"I'm fine. but Tomoyo.. She said she loved me then ran," I explained. I could hear her squeal over the phone.  
  
*That's great. Oh, here's Syaoran* she said lastly before handing the phone over to him.  
  
"Well, you know the good. Here's the bad. We have our play to do tomorrow in front of the entire school," I say.  
  
Where Sakura and Syaoran Were  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I felt myself turn pale. My eyes grew wide, and I dropped the phone, it would have broken if Sakura hadn't caught it. She began to talk to Eriol, and she too went pale.  
  
"We'll meet you and Tomoyo at my house. Call her, we've got to get a move on!" Sakura said before she closed the phone, cutting off the connection, and made her way to the car.  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
"Okay so we're finally finished the entire play," Sakura said getting up stretching. Of course this was pure hell for poor Tomoyo and Eriol. But, hey, hehe! This was hilarious. They would look at each other for like 2 seconds, and then look away turning bright red whenever they were caught. We must have gone through the play at least 20 times. I knew the play by heart now.  
  
"Anybody hungry?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah," the three of them said.  
  
"Okay, I'll get some cookies," I said. Sakura was about to come, but.  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"Sakura, if you leave, I'll post all of your most embarrassing moments on the net!" I whisper in her ear. She laughs nervously.  
  
"Hoeeeeee," is all she can manage with this expression: -_-. I just smile as if nothing happened.  
  
"I'll be right back," Syaoran said. Eriol was about to get up, but Sakura made him sit back down with her magic. Syaoran had already left.  
  
"How did you do that?" Eriol asked surprised.  
  
"Oh come on Eriol! We all have magic. Except for Tomoyo that is. I know that, Syaoran knows that, she knows that and you know that. Speaking of Tomoyo, how are you two doing with - OWWWWWWWW!" She screamed. I kicked her in her back.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Anyways, so are you two together or what?" Sakura asked. "I can't take this anymore!"  
  
"Well. um. I. ya see. he. then. she," we both stutter. We didn't know if we were together or not.  
  
"Okay, here are the cookies!" Syaoran says coming in. My lifesaver.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I was just trying to find out if they're together or not," Sakura said smiling evilly. He smiled the same way I return.  
  
"Oh really, well it's quite simple," Syaoran said munching on a cookie. Some lifesaver. "Hiiragizawa loves Daidouji, and Daidouji loves Hiiragizawa. What's so hard? True?" Syaoran said. Just then.  
  
Hey guys! How was this chapter? I'm really sorry about the screw up. I'm so dense! Math is getting to me! -_-. Anyways, you know the drill! R+R!!!!!!!! Please!!! I'll put up more chapters and stuff; I need to get my prolonged fics done! Welps, thanks to everyone who did R+R! It means a ton. Thanks again! Buh byez! 


	15. A Replacement?

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Replacement?  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
"Okay, here are the cookies!" Syaoran says coming in. My lifesaver.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I was just trying to find out if they're together or not," Sakura said smiling evilly. He smiled the same way I return.  
  
"Oh really, well it's quite simple," Syaoran said munching on a cookie. Some lifesaver. "Hiiragizawa, you love Daidouji, and Daidouji loves Hiiragizawa. What's so hard? True?" Syaoran said. Just then.  
  
End of Last Chapter Sakura's Point of View  
  
The phone rang. (HEHE! You thought something else would happen! I'm evil!)  
  
"Hello? A huh. yeah. okay. okay, thanks buh bye!" I say.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked curiously as usual.  
  
I shook my head. "It's nothing. So do you disagree to what Syaoran said?" I ask immediately getting back on topic. Neither of them made any movements. "I'll take that as a no," I say smiling.  
  
"So you two are together then?" Syaoran asked. The two of them were still looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes? No? Which one is it?" I ask. "Do you want us to leave?" I ask.  
  
"NO!" They both yell, their heads shooting up as I made my way for the door.  
  
"So then talk. Come on you guys. You were made for each other," Syaoran said.  
  
"Its true," Eriol finally said quietly lifting his head. Tomoyo raised her head also.  
  
"I. I mean I guess we could give it a try," she said rubbing her arm. She always does that whenever she's nervous.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol said smiling along with Tomoyo. The two hug and stuff.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Third Person P.O.V.  
  
"So what colour are the dresses?" Sakura asked eating a granola bar. Eriol was driving Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo to school. Tomoyo was telling Sakura about the costumes.  
  
"Mine is purple, yours is pink. Their costumes are blue and green," Tomoyo said in reply. (Sorry, I don't feel like describing them, use your imagination! :P)  
  
"Okay, we're here. Let's go to the gym," Eriol said getting out of the car once it was parked in the parking lot. Soon, Tomoyo followed beside him, and Syaoran and Sakura behind them.  
  
"Finally! Come on. Go get dressed. We start in ten minutes. Also, we have a replacement for the evil witch," Sensei Tarada said pushing them into dressing rooms.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She's new. She said she's done this play before, so she knows all of the basic lines. Her name is."  
  
Hey guys! How was this chapter? I hope it was good! Sorry it was so short. But I need to get back to my -_- history-_-. It's so boring! But anyways, please R+R! Thanks to all of you have done so. Welps, that's it! Buh byez!! 


	16. Finding out the Truth

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Finding out the Truth  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
"Finally! Come on. Go get dressed. We start in ten minutes. Also, we have a replacement for the evil witch," Sensei Tarada said pushing them into dressing rooms.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She's new. She said she's done this play before, so she knows all of the basic lines. Her name is."  
  
End of Last Chapter  
  
"She's new. She said she's done this play before, so she knows all of the basic lines. Her name is Meiling Rae. She just transferred here. Come on time to get ready," Tarada Sensei said walking away. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo's faces paled at the name.  
  
"She's here! Oh you wait 'till I get my hands on her Sakura!" Tomoyo said on the verge of getting ready to kill her. (A/N: I'm really sorry all you Meiling fans! But they don't its some next evil person not her. I promise it will have a happy ending!)  
  
"Tomoyo calm down, we have to do the play," Sakura said holding her back. Tomoyo stopped trying to get away from Sakura.  
  
"Okay. but she dies after the play. Come on Sakura I have to do your hair and make-up. You guys better go and get dressed," Tomoyo said handing their costumes to them, as Sakura and Tomoyo walked off to their dressing room.  
  
~*On Stage, Behind the Curtain*~  
  
No one was there. Murmurs could be heard from behind the curtain. No one was there besides one girl.  
  
"I don't know how you found out I was going to do this to your cousin, and I really don't care. Everything will fit together in time. But it will be too late. I thought the last episode would have kept you away, but no, you had to come again. Well, this time, you will not interfere. Even the elders didn't find out!" Said a girl Sakura's age. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was fairly pretty, but she had a red aura.  
  
"You won't get away with this Akami! I don't care if it kills me! You will not hurt Syaoran and Sakura! I hate you for erasing their memories of me, and replacing them with those-those-" Meiling began but soon she was put to sleep by a spell.  
  
"Oh but I will Meiling, you wait," Akami said as she threw her into a closet and locked the door. She then turned herself into an exact replica of Meiling. She walked away to leave the stage. There was no one left.  
  
~*Time Gap*~  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We are very glad that you could make it today. Parents and students. This is just like Sleeping Beauty, but a few changes have been added. Now. without further ado, on with the show!" Tarada Sensei said as clapping followed.  
  
The play began as normal. No one had seen Meiling/Akami yet.  
  
"Oh crap! Tomoyo, I forgot my little pursy thing. I'll be right back, it should be in the closet," Sakura said as she quickly ran to the closet. It wasn't her turn on set yet, so she had a little time, but not much. She took the keys from a table in the back and tried the door. She sensed a dark red aura from inside, and around the door. So, she didn't even try the key. She used a simple unlocking spell Syaoran had taught her. Inside she saw a girl with Flowing black hair and ruby red eyes.  
  
'Oh shit! But isn't that the girl who just got on stage. She doesn't even have an aura. The aura is covering her. A sleeping spell! Syaoran and Eriol should be joining us off stage now, so I better tell them. After I wake her up. She seems so familiar. This isn't the same person who attacked me in that alley. They look the same, but aren't,' Sakura thought to herself. She used a spell that Eriol had taught her and woke her up.  
  
"What?" the girl said as she fluttered her eyes open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You were told not to come near me!" Syaoran said angrily. While the spell was taking effect, Sakura froze time, and brought Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo to the scene.  
  
"Syaoran you have to listen to me! Akami erased your memories of me, and replaced them. All those years ago, it wasn't me! It was her! Listen to me, she's planning to-" Meiling started but got cut off. Her eyes went blank, and she fell back.  
  
"Aw, so I guess you'll actually know who kills you. Too bad you always thought it was Meiling that tried to kill Yelan. But hey, first plan worked, so why not let this one also," Akami said coming forth from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ah, cards mistress. A pleasure to meet you. You remember Okaa-san? Well. *sigh* let's just say she didn't die of natural causes," Akami said putting stress on Okaa and smirking. (A/N: I dunno if that's right or not, but I think it is. Sorry if it isn't! And if I'm probably going to end up changing things around from the original series.)  
  
"You. bitch!" Sakura said tears flowing down her face. She was getting ready to charge at her, but Syaoran was holding her back. He was having a rough time.  
  
"So you wish to fight me now? Then so be it," Akami said as she got a red orb ready to fire. 


	17. The Final Battle

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Final Battle  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
"So you wish to fight me now? Then so be it," Akami said as she got a red orb ready to fire.  
  
End of Last Chapter  
  
Akami fired the orb at her, but Sakura dodged it easily.  
  
"Oh keys that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form unto me! This, Sakura commands! RELEASE!" Sakura said as her small key that she usually wore around her neck turned into a long pink staff with a star on top and a wing on each side. (A/N: I know that isn't what everyone else writes, but since I've only seen the English versions, I downloaded one of the episodes, so I got it from there.)  
  
"Sleep Card! Put everyone to sleep! Sleep!" Sakura yelled as she threw the card in the air. Soon the card came out and put everyone to sleep. It came back to its card form. "Shield! Form a shield around Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran!" Sakura commanded as the shield did its job.  
  
"All right, just you and me Cards Mistress," Akami said firing another orb at her. Sakura once again dodged this.  
  
"Create, make me an outfit that I can move easier in," Sakura said. (A/N: Well, she was still in her costume! What can I say?) "Firey! Attack Akami!" Sakura said. Akami was being attacked by firey, meanwhile Sakura was preparing for her next move. Once firey came back, Akami shot fire right back at her, but dodged it once again. It skimmed her shoulder though. Sakura's shoulder was now bleeding. Akami was beaten up pretty badly, but was still okay. She was bleeding from the side of her mouth and had several gashes on her arms, and one on the side of her head.  
  
Akami fired and orb at her once again, but it hit Sakura square in the chest. She was then knocked into the wall. Sakura had enough. She knew she was getting weak, and that this could get her magical powers into to trouble, but she had no other choice.  
  
"Water! Wind! Earth! Fire! Attack Akami!" Sakura screamed. She wasn't used to using up so much power. She hadn't used her staff in at least 5 years. She couldn't rake it anymore. she collapsed.  
  
Akami on the other hand was turned into ashes. The sleeping spell wore off along with the memory charm. Everything was back to normal. or was it?  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a lot shorter and a lot more abrupt, but I just want to have this updated and that type of thing. Next chapter is the epilogue!! Then it's done. Thank-you to everyone who e-mails me and reviews! It means SO much! Thank you again! Keep them coming! Welps, that's all for now! Buh byez! 


	18. Epilogue

Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in school. Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in the school. The only problem: THEY HATE EACH OTHER. They can't stand the thought of each other. But soon this all changes. They have to do a play, but then a dark force soon interferes. By the way, they're all 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is just for fun. It belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue me.  
  
Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue: The Way Things Were  
  
  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
"." Speaking '.' Thinking *.* On the Phone ~*.*~ Flashback (A/n:) Author's Note  
  
In the Last Chapter  
  
"Water! Wind! Earth! Fire! Attack Akami!" Sakura screamed. She wasn't used to using up so much power. She hadn't used her staff in at least 5 years. She couldn't rake it anymore. she collapsed.  
  
Akami on the other hand was turned into ashes. The sleeping spell wore off along with the memory charm. Everything was back to normal. or was it?  
  
End of Last Chapter  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? Come on wake up!" Syaoran said shaking her. They were in the back. Everyone was still waking up. Sakura just moaned.  
  
"She's too tired. She used up too much power. Her magic is dangerously low. She needs to rest," Eriol said with a worried expression.  
  
"Sakura has to finish the play though! We only have one more scene left," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"We can't! She won't even wake up, but we know she doesn't want to either. So we'll just have to tell Tarada Sensei that she feels ill suddenly," Eriol said.  
  
"I'll explain. and say some other stuff too," Tomoyo said walking away from the two now confused guys. (A/N: Think girlie stuff people!)  
  
Syaoran just shook his head, clearing the thought. "I'll take her to my place," Syaoran said picking her up, and carrying her out of the school.  
  
"Me and Tomoyo will meet you there," Eriol called out after him.  
  
~*At Syaoran's Apartment*~  
  
*Grumble, grumble* "That was such a nice nap!" Sakura said sitting up stretching.  
  
"NAP! You've been asleep for three days Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed jumping back with a vein popping out from his head.  
  
"Hoeeee," Sakura said. *Grumble, grumble* (again) "Hoeee, I guess my stomach woke me up," Sakura said laughing nervously. Syaoran falls down anime style. "Hoe? Where am I?" she asked finally taking in her surroundings.  
  
"You're at my place," Syaoran said coming back with a glass of orange juice and oatmeal. "Here."  
  
"Hoe. I'm in different clothes. Syaoran! Did you?!?" Sakura exclaimed, holding the cover close to her.  
  
"NO! Tomoyo did! I would never do that to you! Now eat! I'll wake up Eriol and Tomoyo. They've been here ever since. You have no idea how annoying it is having Hiiragizawa calling you 'cute little descendent' every five seconds. It was almost as if her forgot about him being Clow until you used you magic," he said dragging himself out the door.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran came rushing in with a once wet bucket snickering. Soon he was followed by a *cold* soaking wet Eriol.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked coming in rubbing her eyes. "Ohayo Sakura-chan! You're awake! Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked sitting on her bed. Well Syaoran's bed. Eriol left mumbling a few words like, 'stupid cute little descendent' and 'baka Syaoran.' Syaoran followed Eriol but was laughing like and trying to hold it in, having no success.  
  
"Hai. Just hungry," Sakura said.  
  
"Me too," said a little voice that belonged to 'a little yellow stuffed animal.'  
  
"K-Kero-chan!!!" Sakura said as she hugged her friend dearly. "When did you get back Kero-chan?" Sakura asked once she let go. (A/N: Kero supposedly went to Europe for a vacation Okie?)  
  
"Yesterday. I felt something was up, so I came back home as soon as I could, but I had to rest a bit. Plus Clow-sama contacted me," Kero said. Sakura nodded taking in all of the information. "Sakura. I have some news. It seems as though. you'll never have to use any of the cards again. It's over. You should keep on training your magic yes. but you should never have a reason to. So now I guess things are back to the way they were," Kero said.  
  
"Except for the fact she has me. Stuffed. animal!" Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura. Kero and Syaoran begin to bicker, but overall, Syaoran and Sakura, along with Eriol and Tomoyo live their lives. the way things were meant to be.  
  
IT"S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hoped you all liked it! Welps, that's all for now. Now I have to go finish 'Three on Three'! Thank-you to all of my reviewers! It is so appreciated! Welps, that's all for now! Buh byez! 


End file.
